06082014RysporMaenam
10:32 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:32 -- 10:33 GT: ~Maenam, hello, ʃorry to bother yov, bvt, ah, have yov ʃpoken to any of the hvmanʃ recently?~ 10:33 GT: ~More importantly, haʃ their text been 'glitched' in certain placeʃ?~ 10:34 AC: waterwheel I dontknoww I havnt 10:34 AC: I dont mean] 10:34 AC: uh 10:34 AC: yeah shore 10:34 GT: ~...Are yov all right?~ 10:35 AC: WATER IM FIN EVERYTHINQ IS SEACUCUMBER COOL 10:35 GT: ~I'll take that aʃ a reʃovnding 'no', then.~ 10:35 GT: ~What'ʃ the matter?~ 10:36 AC: NOTHHINQ IS I 10:36 AC: I dont 10:36 AC: I dont know Rysporbro I dont 10:36 AC: I dont know I dont know anyfin I dont 10:37 GT: ~Maenam, it'ʃ all right. Jvʃt tell me what'ʃ wrong.~ 10:37 AC: I 10:37 AC: I dont 10:37 AC: I dont knoww where Balish is 10:37 GT: ~...Ah.~ 10:38 GT: ~Have yov attempted to contact him at all?~ 10:38 AC: I 10:38 AC: I triedd but hes 10:38 AC: he hasnt 10:38 AC: Idont 10:44 GT: ~Maenam. Maenam, liʃten to me.~ 10:45 GT: ~We don't know where Baliʃh iʃ right now, that'ʃ trve.~ 10:46 GT: ~It'ʃ alʃo trve that he covld be dead. I'm not going to lie to yov.~ 10:46 GT: ~Bvt ʃomething that iʃ alʃo trve iʃ that death iʃ not the end, eʃpecially in thiʃ game.~ 10:47 GT: ~Yov ʃee, Libby told me of a place called the dreambvbbleʃ, far ovt in the Fvrtheʃt Ring.~ 10:47 GT: ~When yov die, yov're taken there, to relive yovr memorieʃ for all eternity.~ 10:48 AC: =:( 10:48 AC: I meann 10:48 GT: ~And I know that many of Baliʃh'ʃ memorieʃ are...far from pleaʃant, bvt many of hiʃ memorieʃ are alʃo happy oneʃ aʃ well.~ 10:48 GT: ~Thankʃ to yov, mainly.~ 10:48 AC: I 10:48 AC: yu 10:48 GT: ~ʃo I am confident, Maenam, that wherever Baliʃh iʃ, alive, dead, or...ʃomewhere elʃe...~ 10:49 GT: ~He iʃ happy.~ 10:49 AC: I 10:49 AC: um 10:49 AC: okay 10:49 AC: okay um 10:49 AC: thank yu Rysporbro 10:49 AC: that um 10:49 AC: thats actually reelly nice 10:50 GT: ~I do try. And yov're qvite welcome, Maenambro.~ 10:50 GT: ~Anything for a friend.~ 10:50 AC: =:) 10:50 GT: ~3=:)~ 10:50 AC: oh um 10:50 AC: sorry uh 10:51 AC: yeah um I did talkk to Beau 10:51 AC: annd she was qlitchhy 10:52 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃvʃpected. It wovld ʃeem that whatever iʃ occvrring on the hvmanʃ' Land affectʃ all of vʃ.~ 10:52 AC: I um 10:53 AC: I hope theyrre alriqht 10:53 GT: ~I've ʃpoken to both Doir and Beav. I know that they are alive, at the very leaʃt. I plan to contact the otherʃ aʃ ʃoon aʃ poʃʃible.~ 10:54 AC: thats like 10:54 AC: a qood idea I thiink 10:54 AC: Kate and Rilly and Scarlet arre all safe too 10:54 AC: we uh 10:54 AC: qott back from my lannd 10:55 GT: ~Really? That'ʃ excellent! Good job on completing it ʃo qvickly.~ 10:55 AC: lol it uh 10:56 AC: kinnda felt like months butt yeahh 10:56 AC: oh andd uh 10:56 AC: we made liike a bunch of babbys and wiqqlers in a room onn the astrolab? 10:56 GT: ~Yov...what?~ 10:57 AC: yeahh Scarlet said it was echo bioloqqy or somefin =:\ 10:57 GT: ~Ectobiology?~ 10:58 AC: yeah that 10:58 AC: I thinkk ?? 11:08 AC: um 11:08 AC: I thinkk Im qonna like 11:08 AC: qo divve intto the fabbric pile for a bitt 11:09 GT: ~All right, Maenam. If all goeʃ well, I'll be ʃeeing yov ʃoon.~ 11:09 AC: yeahh hoope everyfin qoess well =:) 11:09 AC: annd um 11:09 AC: thanks aqain Rysporbro 11:10 GT: ~Not a problem, believe me. 3=:)~ 11:10 AC: =:) 11:10 AC: takke care !!! 11:10 GT: ~Yov too, Maenambro!~ 11:11 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:11 --